yandere_high_schoolfandomcom-20200214-history
Deaths - Season 2
The sequel season, Tokyo Soul, continued the pattern of Yandere High School in having deaths almost every episode. Start * Taurtis - Suspected (particularly in episode 21) to have been killed by Prof Geode, either during the cloning process or in Geode's dungeon later on; his memories live on in the clone Taurtis2, and possibly other clones * 19(?) Taurtises - Prof Geode's chair (or throne) above the school swimming pool (in episode 15) is adorned with nineteen(?) Taurtis heads, presumably decapitated from once-living Taurtis clones * Taurtis69 - This clone of Taurtis seems to explode in a ball of blood (in episode 15) for reasons that were not clear at the time, only to be reborn or replaced by a clone with the same name later on * Teacher Tori - Her disembodied head was found hanging from the ceiling of a class room (in episode 16) *Clone Taurissa - Exploded into blood in Sam's room (in episode 19) due to reaching her expiration date *Taurtis626 - This clone exploded in Dr Nurse MD's class (in episode 20) *"Good" Taurtis(69) - Another clone who exploded, which happened in Prof Geode's class (in episode 20) *Numerous other Taurtis clones - Although their deaths are not depicted, it can only be assumed that the other Taurtis clones (including Taurtis776, Taurtis244, Taurtis24, even though they seemed impervious to gunfire) expired in the same time frame as episodes 15 to 20 Star Wars specials See Deaths - Star Wars Specials. Post Star Wars specials *Male student - In episode 22, Sam reports that a student dies while escaping Mr. Chupa, although we only see a male student fallen to the ground and still moving Alien extermination mission See Deaths - Alien Extermination Mission. Cops and robbers A story arc beginning episode 31 sees Sam and Grian having to raise 2 million Yen to pay the Mafia for Taurtis's release, resulting in a chain of events that leads to several people dying: *Christina - In episode 31, Sam and Grian hold her (and other customers) hostage in the store where Jason works, and end up killing her "to show them police attempting to rescue the hostages that we mean business"; her final words are "save me!!!!!!!!!!!!!" and Grian first fighting off the cops trying to rescue the hostages that had taken, and then being commissioned by the police to take on the Mafia * Officer Bob - Episode 32 was another high body-count episode, starting with Sam and Grian fighting off the cops trying to rescue the hostages they had taken; the first victim was a police officer named Bob, who according to Officer Tommy had a wife that he would take care of * "A cop right here" - Soon after killing Officer Bob, the boys try making their escape via their former boss's room at the store, but notice a cop standing on the ledge outside the window; after being shot off the ledge, an "Officer Tommy" screams "MY LEGS", suggesting this cop's name was Officer Tommy, but the fallen cop ends up being shot dead by Sam, while someone called Officer Tommy is later present at the police station * "This guy" (Mafioso) - While Grian negotiated with Tommy Bernasconi, Sam beat and shot an unnamed Mafioso to death * Fleeing Mafioso - While Grian slowly paid out the ransom money, Sam beat and shot another unnamed Mafioso to death, even as that Mafioso attempted to leave the building without raising the alarm Post Cops and robbers * "An old man" - In episode 33, Sam and Grian discover the story behind Jerry's new sword, which they deduce was taken from an old man that Jerry inadvertently(?) killed * Gluba - Also in episode 33, this student is peer-pressured into checking the status of their caged classmate Igbar, but ends up being consumed by him * Six SWAT team members - In episode 35, the boys run into the police station and seek help from Okami and her SWAT team, to protect them from Rowan in Terminator form, but all six of Okami's comrades end up shot to death by Rowan One Punch Man For the list of deaths depicted or referenced in this story arc, see Deaths - One Punch Man. Post One Punch Man *Dom clone - It is revealed in episode 37 that at some point, Prof Geode managed to clone Dom and decapitate the clone to produce a mask *Forzer - After arriving on Earth with his minions (also in episode 37), Forzer takes on Taurtis in battle, but is killed by a single punch (or sneeze) *Bunch of minions - Later in the same episode, the boys are attacked by the minions and end up killing most of them, presumably including Minion Bee, Minion Blob, Minion Sploof, Minion Minion, Minion Tim, Minion Barry, Minion Stuart, Minion Binion, and Minion Sizzling; (the purple one is assumed to be Minion Terry, and the surviving minion seen with them appears to be Minion Bob); also in the fighting, Sam and Grian appear to go into cardiac arrest, but are medevaced in time to be saved *Two drivers - In episode 39, a school trip takes the boys to the scene of a car crash where one car, driven by a man named Axel, has crashed into another car, which was parked at the time; the crash causes the unnamed driver to be decapitated, and later Axel succumbs to his injuries "despite" the medical intervention of Dr Nurse MD *Crewler - Also in episode 39, an alien by the name of Crewler is found in the school sports grounds, having crash landed his ship there, but Sam kills him with a single shot before he can give his monologue *Minion Adam - This minion seems to have survived the earlier fighting, but is killed by Prof Geode in a torturous experiment in episode 40 *Human eaten by Minion Adam - During the aforementioned experiment, a human skull is produced from the contents of Minion Adam, suggesting that at least the head of some human was consumed by the minion; the identity of the human is unknown, nor is it known whether the human was killed by the eating process *Robot - In episode 41, Taurtis gets frustrated with a robot (who is apparently called just "ROBOT") and uses his new-found one-punching ability to kill them; it is questionable whether a sentient robot is treated the same as a human being in terms of murder or "death" in this universe (the robot may simply be a physical avatar for an AI housed elsewhere), but this "death" is listed here for completeness *Shopper - After Captain Radiator disrupts a robbery (at Jason's store, in episode 42) by giving radiation poisoning to the robbers, the hostages of the robbers also end up with radiation sickness, causing one of them to keel over and die within minutes *Seggy (SeggsBot) - Having confronted The Steampunker at his warehouse base (in episode 42), Sam and Taurtis come under attack from The Steampunker's robot minion (and girlfriend) Seggy, but she is easily killed with one punch from Taurtis; (this entry is listed without prejudice to the unsettled ethical and semantic questions surrounding "robot death") *The Steampunker - Later, in episode 43, the boys face The Steampunker himself, and after several shots fired by Sam, the supervillain falls to a single punch by Taurtis *Unnamed decapitated person? - In the second half of episode 43, after Sam wakes up, Taurtis hands him various items including what they believe to be a severed head (titled "Classic Mask" in Sam's inventory), suggesting that another human died at some point, their head was removed, and Taurtis collected it *Alien in alleyway - At the close of episode 45, Invader explains that she found an alien sword "in an ally way with a bunch of green goop", which Sam puts down to "probably one of the aliens that we killed", although this does not appear to correspond to one of the above mentioned deaths *Oootzo - After being transported to a different realm, in episode 47 Sam and co. cross paths with a demon named Oootzo who wants to eat their brains, but they manage to kill him before he kills them *Brudus - Later in episode 47, Sam reveals to four demons that he had caught their fellow demon, Brudus, engaged in an act which they class as a federal crime, for which they decide to "devour him for his crime" (although there is no visual confirmation that they do kill him) *Cuthmog - While attempting to continue their escape back to their home realm in episode 47, Sam and his friends are confronted by this new demon, and end up killing it *Nyarlathotep - Upon entering the throne room of the nether realm, Sam and his friends see this creature cast into a monster pit where, despite assurances that "she'll be fine", she seems to be devoured *Aphmau - At the end of episode 47, Grian ends up pushing Aphmau into the pit of despair in the throne room of the nether realm, where she gets "eaten alive" Live Roleplay * Various clones - At the convention, Prof Geode runs a booth selling "masks" made from the heads of his clones (at least two look like human heads with the skin still on, and several of them look like human skulls) Post Live Roleplay * Various residents of Tokyo - In episode 49, the students are taken on a field trip to a cemetery where they dig up the remains of dead locals * Kelly Blart - As part of an Alternate Timeline, it is revealed by Invader that Sam killed her mother, Kelly Blart, by rigging her Segway * Resident of Tokyo - Still in the Alternate Timeline, in episode 51 Sam's class visits the dump and find a human head, which is taken back to be used as an ingredient in "human food"; (this head may have been seen earlier, and there may have been another death, namely that of Boba Fett, as his helmet was used as an ingredient too) * ShipCaptainSion - Episode 52, also in the Alternate Timeline, includes the death of this fellow student as he is eaten alive by zombie minions * Other residents of Tokyo - It is likely that (in the intervening time between episodes 51 and 52) other people in the area around Dom's base have been either eaten by the minions, or died and turned into minion zombies, as SirJerryChap says "It happens" * Taurtis (2) - Later in the same episode, the walking dead form of Taurtis (the clone) is seen outside the boys' house, after Taurtis had left the house alone the previous night, apparently succumbing to one or more minions who infected him and took his life * CaptainRadiator - The episode progresses and we see CaptainRadiator sacrifice his life by being eaten by the minions, distracting them from Sam and Grian who continued on to retrieve the antidote * Taurtis (2) zombie - By force feeding their undead friend the supposed antidote, they accidentally make his death more certain, as he keels over and despawns * ServantMinion - As episode 52 reaches its climax, Sam and Grian find this minion beside Dom, and the three of them end up teaming together to kill it, although technically as a zombie it may already be dead * Dom - The final boss of episode 52 is the Alternate Timeline version of Dom, who puts up a fight empowered by the Necronomicon, but ultimately falls to Sam and Grian's attack * Alternate universe Geode - In Episode 55, he accidentally falls off the roof of the school while trying out his new experiment * Alternate universe Sam - In the finale, he was pushed into a swimming pool by Grian and later drowns when Cthulhu grabs him and holds him under * A couple of students - near the end of the finale, these students were killed by Sam and Grian after they witness them kill Sams alternate self * Alternate universe Grian - In the end, he was hacked to death with a sword by the real Grian * Other Jerry - When this Jerry popped out of nowhere, he was killed by the real Jerry in the same universe which starts a paradox * Alternate universe Invader - near the end of the finale, she was left to die by Sam when the the alternate universe begins to cease while swearing revenge on Sam * Other residents - In the finale, all residents(Presumed) were killed when the alternate universe was destroyed Category:Deaths Category:Lists